Italys Spanking
by aprilanddtk
Summary: When Italy goes to visit his big brother France his bad attitude starts coming out. **Warning contains spanking don t like don t read**


Warning contains spanking of an adult and this also contains human names and dialogue will have accents included don`t like don`t read.

Italy skipped down a hall in his home despite his skipping he was in a pretty bad mood because apparently early training was messing up his sleep schedule and now he was acting like a cranky toddler. As he skipped he a of a sudden stopped and then he got an idea and to him it was the best idea ever, he was going to visit his big brother France. He rushed to grab his coat and soon ran out the door.

On his way there he had to avoid any other nations that might try to hurt him as it had been a warning that Germany had given him. he was in a slightly better mood when he spotted Scary and England was walking with him `_most likely looking for someone to conquer` _he thought quietly to himself as the two Allies passed the bush he had ducked down into for protection from the twos sight. When they were out of sight and Feli was sure they could not hear him he began running for France`s house, running to ensure that he wouldn't bump into anyone again or at least another Allie unless it was France then he would be fine he knew his big brother would never do anything to hurt him intently. As he continued on the path he had gradually slowed finding it safe to walk now then he spotted something it was a rose bush he walked up to it and carefully picked a rose that he planned to give to France `_after all it was his favorite` _The Italian male thought to himself. From there he continued to walk until he saw France`s house.

France had heard someone calling his name but because it was so faint he thought it was Canada coming to visit his old papa, but when he looked out the window and saw it was the younger of the Italian brothers a loving smile spread across his face. The French nation ran to the door to greet his little brother that he loved dearly (and not in a perverted way).

When he got here Italy was waiting at the door about to knock when he got the door swung open and he was pulled into a big hug. "Oh `ello my little Italy-a-pasta i missed `ou zo much!" France exclaimed squeezing tighter until Italy let out a grunt and France let him go. "Hi-a big brother France i missed-a you to." The young Italian remarked. "vhy don't `ou come in and i`ll get something for `ou to eat hmm?" The French nation offered knowing that the younger of the two would not deny him that he was in fact starving from the long trip here. "HOW ABOUT PASTA!" Feli begged his older brother breaking out the puppy dog eyes. "Ok i`ll see what i can do." and with that he was in the house and was sitting at the table with a smile on his face his mood was finally letting up...at least for now anyways. France walked into the kitchen about to pull out somepasta when he realized he didn't have anything to make pasta other than water and cheese. He tried to make the noodles from scratch but failed every time so he thought about the situation for a little while then thought that it would be ok if he made something different for the Italian nation.

He decided he would make some _Coq au vin_ a traditional French stew he thought that Italy would like it or at least he hoped he would. After all it`s not too often that he comes to visit his brother and he would be really disappointed if Feli didn't like it. France prepared two bowls and walked out of the kitchen ready and waiting for any response that he may receive from Feliciano.

"Um Feli…" the French nation began worried slightly "Yes?" came a response "I am very zorry but it zeems I `ad no pasta like I thought zo i made zomething else ok?" Questioned the elder of the two but he didn't quite like his response he received even though he had prepared for it. "Aww...but Francey-pants you promised-a me...so-a you lied to-a me humph!"Pouted the Italian nation obviously his tiredness was making an appearance again.

France did not like that little comment whatsoever then he recognized the Italy was slipping into the first few stages of a temper tantrum from the few times Canada had thrown a fit after not getting his way and France was not at all pleased with the grown nation. "Now Feli stop it with that little attitude right now young man or else zhere will be consequences to face." France warned glaring at Feli "Make-a me you-a dumbass bastard!" Feliciano challenged with a sarcastic grin. France was shocked at this misbehavior after all he expected this out of Romano but never from his sweet Feliciano and to put it simply France was extremely disappointed and angry at the same time because of that he instantly knew what he had to do he marched over to the young Italian and apprehended him by the ear mentally planning how he was going to do everything and in what order he decided to take care of the attitude first.

France drug the Italian young nation by the ear to his study. When he finally reached it he swung the door open then shoved Feli into his study closing and locking the door behind him he then turned on his heel walked over to his desk on the far side of the room and opened a drawer pulling out something Italy couldn't identify before France shoved it in his back pocket. Then he started to approach Italy who stood in his spot scoffing at the ground with a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets until he saw France coming toward him out of the corner of his eye. Feli looked up to the elder and saw a look he hadn`t seen in a long time a look of sorrow, disappointment and anger all at once. Italy felt something grab his wrist looking down he saw it was France "Italy I love `ou zhat is why i do this not to be mean but because i love `ou zo much." France stated pulling Italy over to the sofa and lifting him slightly bending him over the back of it making sure he was in the perfect position for his punishment.

When Italy re;ized what was happening he panicked to he had only been ever spanked Romano, Germany, Austria and Spain once when he was younger. That`s when he was pulled out of his thoughts France yanking down Feli`s pants to his knees revealing his boxers with the Italian flag styled on them. France figured he would at least let him keep those on until later in the punishment.

Then it started France smacked down hard on Italy`s backside giving him little time to recover before he landed more painful blows to the nations bottom causing Italy to buck and kick with tears streaming down his face. France landed five more smacks making fifteen so far. He continued to land more until he reached twenty. That`s when he pulled down the Italian`s boxers but not without a fight he took a quick look at the light pink bum he almost felt bad then he quickly diverted his mind off the thought and brought down his hand hard once again blow after blow landing on the Italian`s poor bottom after about twenty more he stopped for a moment then pulled out what he had shoved in his pocket it was a hairbrush not his favorite implemented to work with but it was only for a short while so he was ok with it for now. He patted the now sobbing nations back "We're almost done here ok.?" France said he landed five stinging swats with it then looked the nation once more "Last five ok and i want `ou counting out load understand?" France questioned all he received was a nod `_CRACK` _"o-one!" Italy squeeked out between sobs. _`CRACK` "_two!" _`CRACK`"_the-three!" _`CRACK` _"four-r...please i`m sorry!" `_CRACK` _"Five!" Screeched the nation relieved it was over. France took Italy into his arms cradling the sobbing nation with the crimson bottom.

After a half an hour of gentle rocking Feliciano was finally composed France stood up and took the nation by the hand. Now it was time to deal with that filthy mouth of Feli`s.

France wanted to make this as quick as possible, after reaching the kitchen he told Feli to stay put as he went to get a bar of soap. Once he retrieved the bar he wet it a little before turning to the other "Ok open up Feli and don`t make this more complicated than it needs to be." France sighed out. Nodding Feliciano opened his mouth and the bar saws slipped into mouth that was instantly corroded with the horrible taste of soap. France pushed Italy into a corner and told him to stand there with the soap in his mouth until he was told he could come out of the corner. He nodded in reply and stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes before he was told he could come out and got help with washing the soap out of his mouth.

Italy ended up staying over night and the two nations spent sometime together watching movies and talking. It was even clarified that Italy was just tired from waking up early and that was why he had such a bad attitude.


End file.
